Dennis Daniel
Dennis Daniel is an American media personality. He has been a public figure in radio, TV and film criticism for over 35 years. His regular voice and many character voices have been heard on rock radio and TV commercials nationwide. Daniel has also written and directed TV commercials. He is also a published book author and critic specializing in the horror film genre and the creative aspects of radio. Writing In the 1980s, Daniel writes articles and reviews for such publications as Fangoria, Film Threat, Filmfax, Psychotronic Video, ''Deep Red, The Comics Journal, and the Comics Buyers Guide.' He is the author of two published works, ''The Famous Monsters Chronicles (Fantaco, 1992), a book celebrating the horror film field and the magazine "Famous Monsters of Filmland"; and Tales Of The Tape (1997), an omnibus collection of stories about his years in radio published by the National Association of Broadcasters. He also has contributed to several books, including "The Deep Red Horror Handbook", "Deep Red Book 7" "Famous Monsters Chronicles II (Helped get book together with interviews, contributed several articles, and, along with publisher Tom Skulan, interviewed the elusive James Warren, original FM publisher.(Can be ordered on Amazon.com) Film Appearances Daniel was featured as a flesh eating zombie in Tom Savini's 1990 remake of NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD. He is also featured in interview footage in Roy Frumkes' seminal documentary DOCUMENT OF THE DEAD. (Both can be ordered on Amazon.com) Radio and Vocal Recording For over 35 years, Dennis was a full-time DJ, copywriter, voice performer, and director at Long Island radio stations, first for 102.3 WBAB-FM, Babylon and then for 92.7 WDRE-FM, Garden City. He also did shifts at WRCN and WPDH. Daniel, along with Tom Schizzano, has produced original radio station imaging-CDs for FirstCom and 5 Alarm Music The Poe Project In 1998 and 1999 Daniel produced two double CDs based on the works of Edgar Allan Poe. The series, The Poe Project, was created to raise money for children's arts charities. The Album Rock Show Daniel was also the creator and host of The Album Rock Show, which was heard Saturdays from 10 A.M. to 2 P.M. on 98.5 WBON-FM "The BONE" on Long Island (before the station converted to Spanish-language format). The show was co-hosted by Daniel's son, Sean Daniel. Kid Fitness Daniel did the voices of several puppet characters (Tree and Izzy) for the PBS children's educational show Kid Fitness. Advertising His advertising work has been recognized with writing and performance awards, including a 1984 Clio Award. Public speaker Dennis is also a lecturer and convention guest who has spoken about film and the creative process. He has lectured at several NAB Conventions is Las Vegas, the School of Visual Arts in Manhattan, NY Institute of Technology in Westbury, LI, 5 Towns College, Dix Hills, LI. Daniel was also a guest of the state of Israel in 1999, where he lectured about radio creativity in Tel Aviv, Jerusalem, Haifa and the Dead Sea. References External links *Film In Review Website *Poe Project CDs Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American entertainers Category:American radio producers Category:American male voice actors Category:Comics critics Category:Radio personalities from New York City